Spontaneous Lust or Courageous Love
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: Sequel to All Is Fair In Blood And War! If being a vamp wasn't enough, I now have to fight these god damn urges against biting the love of my life A.K.A my boyfriend,Jason, and why is Brandon being so friendly?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter one

**Katie's POV**

It's been two days since I was turned vamp and Jason actually took it better than what I expected. I was expecting him to freak and say that he didn't want to be with me anymore and that he hated me now and stuff like that, but no he stated clearly that he loved me no matter what and he didn't care that I was vamp. Thing is, I care that I'm vamp. I've had to avoid being close to Jason unless Michael was in the room or another vamp who could act before I did something I regret. I have also been avoiding being with my own children because I'm scared I'm going to hurt them or worse…

Not only do I have all that on my shoulders, Brandon has been put in charge of showing me how to be vamp and teaching me how to control these fucking urges. I hate Brandon with a bloody passion, so what does my supposed mother, Amelie, go and do? She goes and tells him that he has to look after me. Is she insane? I'm so close to staking his smug ass, he pisses me off to the fricking limit. I feel like having a mental break down, I miss my children and I want to hold them so badly, but I'm too scared to do it. How does Michael cope with this? Speak of the devil…

"Katie, c'mon it's fine. You can't lock yourself up all day; you have to come out eventually. Your worrying Jason over the edge and the twins keep crying for you" he calls to me through the wooden door that blocks me from the world. "I don't want to Michael; I don't want to hurt anybody. At least here I know I can't hurt them" I tell him and I hear him groan on the other side of the door. "For crying out loud Katie! Just give it a chance, I promise it will be fine; plus I'm here to stop you if your that concerned" he tells me and I sigh deeply before opening the door to a very smug Michael who grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs to where everyone is.

I walk in and instantly freeze, all I can hear is their stupid hearts and their fricking blood beating around their bodies. The smell of their blood is so attracting I'm surprised I haven't leapt for them yet. Then again, I did have some blood an hour ago. I see Michael walk over and pick up a crying Rosabell from Jason and bring her over to me, I hesitate for a second before realising that her blood holds no appeal to me what so ever. It smells sweet and amazing but it doesn't make me want it. I smile as I take her from Michael and I love how she instantly stops crying once she's in my arms. "Her blood smells sweet Michael, it doesn't make me want to bite her. Her blood has no appeal to me, it just smells sweet like Roses" I tell him and I can see him smile happily and I can see Jason smiling as well.

I did all that worrying for nothing; I hold her close as she falls asleep in my arms. Once she's asleep I place her back down in her Moses basket and I look at Freddie and his blood smells exactly the same as Rosabell's. I look at Michael and he's grinning, and when I look at Jason all I can see is love and acceptance. I hesitate slightly before trusting myself enough to approach Jason. When I'm stood close enough to him I throw my arms around him and start mumbling loads of things into his chest. I feel his arms wrap around me and hold me close and once I have finished my mini babble session, Jason smiles joyfully before giving me the most meaningful kiss that I have ever had. I love him so much, why did I think that I could hurt him? O yeah, the whole vamp and blood thing…

I sigh again when I hear a knock at the door and I instantly know who it is. It's late at night, so he's probably here to give me a lesson and show me all the cool vamp places. He is such a sad ass. He walks into the living room and leans against the wall expectantly and I reluctantly pull away from Jason to glare at him as we leave the house. "So Brandy, what are we doing tonight then as part of my 'vamp school'" I put figurative air quotations around 'vamp school' to emphasize just how lame this is. I thought that he would glare me to death at calling him Brandy, but instead he just smiles. Why the hell is he being friendly? He's up to something and I definitely don't like it…


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter two

**Brandon's POV**

Oh she does amuse me with her words. I would have usually gone ballistic at her for calling me Brandy, but it doesn't seem to bother me. I glance slightly her way as we walk, and I notice how when the moon catches her eyes they sparkle and twinkle like the stars. Wait, stop yourself right there Brandon. Why am I thinking these thoughts? I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, she has caused me no end of trouble but then again I have caused her so much misery. Stop. Why am I contradicting myself? I never contradict myself. I shoo all those thoughts away as I turn my attention to Katie as we enter the blood bank. "Stay with me. We're just going to fetch the blood and then I'm taking you back" I tell her and she looks at me amused.

"Is this the vamp lesson of the day? I could have done this by myself. I thought that I was going to actually learn how to control these fricking urges and resist temptation. I also thought you were supposed to show me how to use these seriously fucked up senses. There so fricking sensitive that I could probably hear an ant walking" she exclaims and I look at her completely baffled. She actually looks desperate to learn how to use these vamp advantages. "We will, but we need to start small and don't worry I'm not leaving you there. I'm simply taking you back so you can put the blood in the fridge before I take you back out to teach you some basics" I assure her. She nods to show her understanding.

Once we have gotten the blood and dropped it off, I take her to founders square where I can teach her better. "Try using your vamp speed. Grab something and bring it here" I tell her but when I look at her she has a mischievous smile which automatically makes me go over what I said. Before I could say anything, she was gone in a flash. I looked round for her but I couldn't spot her anywhere. I heard a throat clearing and I turned round to see Sam stood behind me. "Where's Katie?" he asks as he too scans round for her. "I'm not quite sure, I told her to try out her new vamp speed and to go get something and bring it back" I tell him and he looks at me freaked.

"You sent a new vampire out on her own when she's vulnerable!" he shouts at me and I think over it and realise that he's right. "I'm sure she's fine" I assure him but he does not look convinced for one second.

**Katie's POV**

Oh this is just so amusing. They have no clue where I am and I'm finding it rather funny. They don't realise that I'm sat in the tree above them, watching them as they both scan around the area. Hmm, Brandon said to bring something back with me. I wonder what I could get. I ponder this idea for a little bit but decide that I'll just bring myself back. I jump down out the tree and I was quite amazed that I didn't hurt myself or make a sound as I did it. But of course Sam has to hear and turn to look at me annoyed. "Where have you been? You weren't supposed to disappear" he shouts at me and that attracts Brandon's attention. I notice how he's observing me and I wonder why. I look down at myself to see if I ripped my clothes or something but there's absolutely nothing there. I then turn my attention to my arm where I have a permanent scar.

I look at the jagged scar that says 'slut' across my arm. Wait until I see those assholes next because I am going to kill those twats for doing this. I'm not even a fricking slut, but I know for a fact that their probably man whores. Probably slept with everyone who'll have them. I notice then that Sam's stopped talking and he's now next to me, pulling me into a hug. "It's ok. This is all new to you and everything has changed and all your senses have sharpened. You're not used to it." but even then I still couldn't remove my stare from the scar. Sam eventually notices where my gaze is directed and I can feel him tense as he too looks at it. I decide then to quickly change the subject before Sam can move onto it. "What's next?" I ask Brandon but he looks reluctant in what he was going to say so by the looks of it, he's going to change his mind. "Bed. You look tired. Even vampires need sleep but the younger ones tend to take the toll more than us, the older ones" he tells me and I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL RIGHST GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter three

**Brandon's POV**

Me and Sam take her back, and I couldn't help but notice that once we got inside she ran straight into the arms of Jason. A human boy. It amuses me slightly that they can still be together, she hasn't grasped that she will never grow old and will only die if someone kills her. She is most likely to watch him die as he grows older. She should ideally be with a vampire. At least that way they can be together forever. Hmm, a vampire. I have an idea that could make up for all my troubles. But I have to abandon those ideas as me and Sam make our leave. Amelie may have said that I have to teach her, but Sam has to keep checking in; just to be on the safe side. Does she really think that I'm going to try harming her now? She has put me through so much that she probably does deserve it, but I have other ideas in mind. Ideas that could work substantially well in my benefit.

**Katie's POV**

I was hugging Jason for dear life. It was fantastic to finally be back in his arms, after spending days hiding away. I missed him and I love him so much but I still can't help but feel scared that I might snap one day and hurt him. I don't want that to happen. I had to break apart from him and head into the kitchen because I was desperate for some blood, and with me being a new vamp I needed to drink blood more often than the older ones did. Luckily I didn't have to warm up my blood because somehow Michael was one step ahead of me and was already passing me my blood bottle as he drank his. "Are you a psychic now?" I joke as I gratefully accept my bottle. Michael laughs before he drinks his blood. I drink mine but I don't guzzle it down like I used to, I've learnt how to actually savour it.

"Brandon do anything to upset you?" Michael asks and I shake my head. He actually hasn't done anything to upset me, which is really strange. But then again, he has been acting strange lately especially with how friendly he's been and how he actually hasn't bit my head off when I called him Brandy. He only put up with it when I was younger because well I was a kid, but since I stopped him from being my patron, whenever I called him Brandy he used to get pissed but now he doesn't even bat an eye lid. I put those thoughts to the side as I finish my blood. I throw the bottle in the trash before going back into the living room where Jason still is. "It's late you should be in bed" I tell him and he just shakes his head. "So should you" says Michael as he comes in

"What do you mean so should you?" I ask and he just smiles. "I mean you're a new vamp, therefore you get tired quickly and it's obvious you're tired. Now both of you should go to bed" he tells us and I was reluctant at first. I had only just got the courage to hug and kiss him again, am I really ready to sleep in the same bed again? I guess we could test it and Michael's only downstairs and he should be able to act fast if I lose it. Yeah, since being turned I'm now permanently stuck at the Glass house until I learn how to control being a vamp. Me, Jase and the twins are staying in Eve's room and Eve is staying in Michael's. But lately I hadn't stayed in Eve's room; I would go lock myself up in the secret room. Michael would come up and see me and that but I stopped that when I managed to hack the system and stop the button from working on that side of the door. It only worked on my side, but I fixed it when Brandon brought me back with the blood bottles. "It will be fine. I promise. I love you and I would never lie to you" Jase tells me and I feel myself relax and cuddle up to him. "I know, I love you too" I say before I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Morganville! But I do, however, own the books :D**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter four

**Katie's POV**

I woke up in the morning and I was seriously surprised that I hadn't flipped out and tried biting Jason in my sleep or something. Jase was still asleep, but I was just so happy that I kissed him awake and let's be honest; he probably enjoyed that wake up call.

"Morning baby girl" he smiles as he gives me another kiss. I cuddled even closer to him, not wanting to move but that want was shattered when Michael knocked on the door.

"Katie, c'mon. You know Brandon and Sam are teaching you for all of today" he says and I couldn't help but groan. Jason laughed at me as I reluctantly got out of bed and put on some clean clothes. I was in my blue denim shorts and my short sleeved Twenty Twenty t-shirt. I could see that Jase was eyeing me up so I decided to go before he got any ideas, or worse, I got any ideas.

I walk down stairs and when I enter the living room, I notice that Sam and Brandon are already there and waiting.

"Sam, Brandy" I greet cheerfully. They both smile at me, but I wonder why Brandon's smiling and why he still isn't flipping out when I call him Brandy. This is getting weird and quite intriguing actually. I might have to test out a few ideas, just to see how far I can push his friendliness.

"What are we doing today then gentlemen?" I ask and they both share a look. I was taking bets on who was going to answer me and was actually surprised when it was Brandon. I was expecting Sam to, seeing as he's in charge of this whole teacher, student thing.

"We thought that we might take you back to mine and the rest is a secret" he tells me and I didn't even realise what I said next until after I said it.

"That's what you told me when I was 12" I point out and I knew instantly that I shouldn't have said it, but it was out now.

I could see how Sam tensed at my words and how Brandon at least had the decency to look guilty and regretful. I noticed then that Michael was also in the room and he looked ready to rip Brandon's head off. I take a deep breath as I once again remove all those traumatic memories from my mind. I then look at Sam as an indication that I'm ready to go. Sam looks reluctant at first but he nods and we all leave and go to Brandon's where some of my best and worst memories happened. Yeah, that's right I said best because Brandon actually used to be a great vamp. He used to actually protect me, mostly from my dad, and constantly bring me to his when my dad was drunk, drugged or after he'd just beat the shit out of me. The only reason Brandon even knew about my dad beating me was because he walked in on it once but my dad persuaded him it was just the once. He believed it until I started going to him after my dad beat me. I really need to stop thinking of him as dad, especially as I know that Sam is actually my dad and not that drunken bastard who's now in prison.

When we got there I was reluctant to go in at first, luckily my hesitation was okay seeing as were in his garage and not in the sun, but Sam guaranteed me that I would fine and he was there. I nodded as I walked in after Brandon and we stopped in his living room.

"Would you guys like a drink at all?" Brandon asks and both me and Sam decline. For two completely different reasons; Sam declined because he isn't thirsty and I declined because he would probably poison it and plus I wasn't actually thirsty either but mostly for my first point.

"Let's just get this over with already. What am I actually doing and if u say it's a secret I will stake your ass" I threaten and Sam instantly disciplines me.

"Katie! Don't be rude" Sam scolds me and I just scoff at his words as I roll my eyes.

"Fine then, shall we start" Brandon asks and I nod in approval that he has finally gained a brain and some common sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter five

**Brandon's POV**

She is irritably impatient. It annoys me really, but I also find it quite cute how she knows what she wants and is willing to piss off an older vamp to get an answer. Wait; did I just think of her as cute? I really shouldn't allow my brain to do thinking of its own. It always draws up these nonsense thoughts that leave me both intrigued and cautious. I realise then that I had zoned out and I quickly howled myself back into reality before anyone could notice.

"As much as I like being here; I would appreciate it if we actually started" she says and I couldn't help smiling at her. Her sarcasm always was a great way to lighten the mood up a bit. I explained her task to her and she got started on it as I watched, being aware of any signs that she's struggling or that she might need some blood. Seeing as she's still a new vampire, she requires much more blood than the older ones.

She carried on with her task for a few hours. The task was only for her to test out some of her abilities. She gets most of her practise done while she's staying with those humans. I generally don't see why I need to teach her anything; none of the vampires got starter lessons when we turned. We just got a pat on the back and were then left to deal with the new abilities ourselves. It's not exactly hard to control your urges, it might be for the first couple of weeks but other than that it's easy peasy. And the vamp advantages come naturally; there is really no need for lessons on that either. So all this is just a waste of both mine and her time, but I do enjoy our times together. Why do I keep thinking things like this? I don't love her; I know that because when I look at her I don't feel anything unusual. Maybe it's because she turns me on? That doesn't sound clichéd at all, and to be honest that sounds like such an indecent phrase to use. I do not see what this generation of humans have with their slang and corrupt phrases and actions.

**Katie's POV**

I was getting incredibly bored and Sam had disappeared and left me on my own with the twat who molested me as a kid and also kidnapped me a few times. Some father, I'm pretty sure you not supposed to just leave your daughter with a psycho.

"Brandy, I'm bored. Can we do something else?" I ask and he seems a bit out of it. Deep thinking, maybe? No, that can't be it. You need a brain to think, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one of them…

"Yo, Brandy. You there?" I shout and he finally snaps his gaze over to me and back into reality. I give him a stern look and he apologises as he asks me to repeat what I said.

"I said can we do something else because I'm getting bored" I repeat and he nods in reply. I just roll my eyes as I plonk down onto his sofa, knowing full well that he doesn't actually have any other ideas for what we can do and Sam isn't here to help either. Speaking of Sam…

"Where's Sam?" I ask and Brandon looks confused before it registers with him.

"He said something about popping out to give Amelie a report on our lessons" he informs me and I just sigh.

"He couldn't have done it over the phone?" I ask and Brandon just shrugs as he sits back down into his chair.

"Do you need any blood?" he asks me and I think about it for a moment before deciding that I actually don't need any. I shake my head and this time he sighs as he racks his brain for an activity that will occupy an eternal teenage vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter six

**Brandon's POV**

I have spent the last ten minutes trying to think up an activity for her. Teenagers are so stubborn and always want something to do. I can tell that she finds all this rather amusing, whereas I am about ready to rip my hair out.

"Do you have any books?" she asks me and I'm actually quite startled by that. How many teenagers read these days? I'm very sure it's only a minority of them.

"Only one's of history" I tell her and she looks rather intrigued by it.

"Show me" she insists and I couldn't help but smile at her. It was good to finally meet a teen who was willing to learn about the past and how it grew into the world we live in today. I guide her into my study area where I keep all my books and work. She instantly gets looking through my bookcase while I clean up my desk a little bit. I really need to start getting more organised with my paper work. Oliver won't appreciate it if I hand in my patron reports in this state and in the wrong order for that matter.

When I turn back round I find that Katie had taken off. I quickly go back downstairs to see that she's sat happily on the sofa reading one of the history books. I couldn't tell which one, but it was keeping her occupied so I didn't really care. I think I need to phone Samuel up to see where he is.

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, you know I said for you to watch over their lessons. I do worry about her and him being left alone, especially after everything he's done to her" Amelie tells me and I can't help but agree.

"Amelie, you asked for me to come see you now" I point out and she gains a little smile on her face. I love seeing her smile, it makes my heart flutter; despite the fact it no longer beats.

"Oh, yes I did; didn't I. How are their lessons going? No problems I assume." She asks and I nod in reply.

"All is going fine, but we are struggling to find things he can actually teach her. She learns most of the vampire stuff while she's living at the glass house." I tell her and she considers this.

"Seeing as she can no longer go to school, why don't you arrange for Brandon to finish off her education?" she suggests and I smile at how intelligent my girlfriend truly is. I walk right up to her and kiss her with everything I have. She responds and kisses back, I'm so glad that Katie brought us back together. I truly do love this beautiful woman before me.

Of course the moment was interrupted by my phone ringing. I sighed as I answered the festering call.

"Yes?" I ask annoyed through the phone.

"Don't get snippy at me Sam. I have nothing else that I can possibly teach her and she was getting rather bored. I luckily solved that problem for now, but I need an activity for her" he tells me and I repeat exactly what Amelie suggested and he agrees, as well as promising me that he won't do anything to hurt or distress Katie. I hang up the phone before turning back to Amelie.

**Katie's POV**

I can't say this has been exciting. I'm enjoying the book, don't get me wrong, but I really don't have a thing for history. It was my worst subject, although I got good grades in it but that was pure luck and intense revision sessions. I could never actually do history in class though; it was always so boring and never really appealed to me. This book, on the other hand, is actually really intriguing but I no longer want to read it so I shove it onto the coffee table. Brandon is in the kitchen doing God knows what, so I have some spare time on my hands. I get up from the sofa and start rooting through the house, for no particular reason. I would laugh so much if I uncovered a secret room full of Brandy's secrets. However, I didn't get that far because Brandon came looking for me. I thought we could have a game of hide and seek. Childish I know, but hey, funniest thing you can do with a vampire who has a temper.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seven

**Brandon's POV**

Where is she? She was sat in here a minute ago and now she's suddenly disappeared. Great, now I'm going to have find her. She is a sneaky girl; she would be a rather good apprentice for robbery or murder. But even I highly doubt that she's that type of person, well vamp. I mumble a few unpleasant words to myself as I take off to go and find her. She couldn't have gotten far and I highly doubt she would have found a good hiding place around here. I start in the obvious places, like the bathroom and study area but there is no sign of her there. She really is a devious devil at times. I then hear some shuffling from my room but when I open the door I see nothing other than the open window. But I highly doubt she would have gone out because the sun is still out, even though it's dull and gloomy outside. Where could she possibly be?

When I turn round to leave the room, I see a little blur on the landing and I smirk to myself as I quickly, but quietly head out and catch her. I manage to grab her and I had her up against the wall where she was trying to keep a straight face.

"Found and caught you. A bonus don't you think?" I ask and she once again suppresses laughter. When we lock eyes, I find that there is a sudden draw between us. I had no idea what it was but it made me lean in. Just as our lips were about to meet, we heard the door open and close and I instantly sprang back. She looked just as shocked at what had happened and she was the first to snap back into reality and run downstairs. I followed behind her and when I got down I saw that Michael had come in and was stood with Katie.

**Katie's POV**

What the fuck just happened then? Was it just me or was there something there that drew us together? I don't want that to happen again. Ever. I lover Jason and that's how I plan on keeping it. I am so thankful that Michael turned up when he did. Then again, why is Michael here?

"Before you ask, because I can see your itching to, Amelie said Sam was busy and she wanted me to come keep watch and supervise" he tells me and I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Yeah, busy. I know what type of busy she's referring to" I state and I see Michael looking confused but he then clicks on and I can see a little flush in his skin and I just want to laugh at him. I manage to resist the urge, just as Brandon came downstairs.

I could see that he was avoiding looking at me, just like I was him, and Michael didn't look suspicious; which was great.

"So, what lesson you teaching her first?" Michael asks.

"I don't know. What lessons did you used to do in school?" Brandon asks me and I look at him weird before answering.

"Maths, science, English, ICT, health and social care, German, business studies, PE, PSHE and RE" I recite to him and I can see the utter amazement on his face. Did he never get taught these lessons or something?

"Okay, well we can scrap RE, PSHE, health and social care and ICT. We can replace those with actual useful subjects like history" he tells me and I frown at him.

"Fine, but I want music then" I tell him and he rolls his eyes as he stalks off into the living room. Mardy arse. I sigh as I follow him with Michael not far behind me.

We go in and take our seats in the living room as Brandon does some intense thinking. This should be good; I wonder what lesson he has in mind.

"I think we will start with history then, seeing as you have been reading about history today" he tells me and I groan.

"But Brandon…" I whine and he just shakes his head as he grabs the book off the table and flips through it.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eight

**Katie's POV**

After what seemed like an eternity, we finished our boring history lesson. It actually was really boring because at some point Michael had dozed off. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to wake him up so I left him alone and turned to look at Brandon.

"What do we do now?" I ask and pray that the whole almost kissing subject doesn't come up. Luckily it doesn't as Brandon just shrugs.

"Whatever subject you want. But first you need blood and so does Michael for that matter. So please do wake him up while I get that sorted" he tells me before taking off into the kitchen. What the hell is up with him lately? First he's being really friendly, then we almost kiss and now he's being a jerk again. God this confuses me. All I know for certain is that I love Jase, and I will not let that sleaze bag compromise that.

I turn to Michael and I decide that I might do another mysterious disappearing act, but I go against it and instead I go to the one place I didn't want to go. I head towards the kitchen and when I walk in, I could tell that I even surprised Brandon.

"Yes?" he asks and I just shrug as I lean against the wall.

"We do need to talk about it, you know?" I tell him and I can see him sigh before he turns to me.

"What is there to talk about? Nothing happened." He states firmly before turning back to his microwave.

"Your right. There is nothing to talk about. Oh, and by the way. I want music next" I tell him as I leave the kitchen to wake up Mikey from his slumber.

**Brandon's POV**

That girl drives me bloody crazy. At least I got my way and we get to avoid the whole conversation on what happened earlier. After I had warmed some blood bags I took them in, but when I went in Michael was gone and Katie was frozen in place as she stared at a piece of paper. I place the blood bags down as I walk over to her, but as soon as I get even remotely close she springs away. I give her a questioning look as I pick up the piece of paper from the floor, and that's when I realised it was her report card from when she was 12. It was the one I was reading the first night I…Oh. That's why she was frozen in place and then sprang away when I got close. I forgot that I even had this.

"Where did you find this? I could have sworn I threw it out" I say casually.

"It fell out of that book" she tells me as she points towards my book of poetry. Yes, I have a book of poetry but I rarely use it. I tried to rack my brain as to when I put it there, but I come up blank every time. So I put it down as I turn to her.

"You know it's okay. I won't do anything. I am truly sorry for everything I have done, but sorry isn't quite enough to make up for it all" I tell her and I couldn't believe what I had just said. Did I really just apologise to her for everything? What is happening here? Oh yes, lust. I wish she would lust after me, but that won't happen while she still has these memories of me. I will just have to show her that I've 'changed' into a better vamp. Not that I have, but what I know for sure is that if I play my cards right; I might actually manage to persuade her that I've changed. If that works then I have a better chance at getting what I didn't get off her all those years ago. Finally, a plan that might work without raising suspicion.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nine

**Katie's POV**

After I had finished my lessons with Brandon, Michael brought me back and as soon as I was through the door I flung myself in Jason's arms. He wrapped his around me and I couldn't help but feel guilty for what almost happened between me and Brandon. I'd spent years loathing him and now I don't seem to hate him anymore. In fact, I actually think he's alright when he wants to be. I can't believe I think that, especially after EVERYTHING he's done to me. But I'm not going to think about him right now, not while I'm with the love of my life. The one I truly do love, no matter what.

I hold him closer before I kiss him with everything I have. He must have been worried because he broke apart, but still stayed within kissing distance of my lips.

"What's wrong? What's made you like this?" he asks and I just shrug as I think of something to say.

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all" I tell him, and it was partly true because I had missed him. It was a good thing Brandon gave me some blood while I was there otherwise I probably would have bitten into Jason by now, seeing as I was so close to him. Just so I could show him just how much I missed him, I kissed him again and I made sure there was an essence of promise for later before I broke off.

I then went into the living room with Jason following. I went straight over to Eve who had Freddie and I took him from her. She seemed relieved when I did; I guess he's been a little moody today. I gave him a big cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. He seemed rather happy now, so I grabbed one of his rattles and passed it to him before placing him on his changing mat on the floor where he can have a little kick around. He seemed over joyed at this sense of freedom so I went and got Rosabell and I put her on the other one. We had two just in case they both needed changing at once. I then sat on the floor near them where I could watch my children play happily. I soon felt arms wrap around me from behind, and I knew Jason had sat behind me. So I leaned into his body as we sat there peacefully. Well, that was until my thoughts wondered off onto the subject of Brandon…

**Brandon's POV**

Thank God she's finally gone. I was starting to get a little problem, but now that she's gone that problem has receded. That girl drives me up the wall. I have no idea what to make of her, but this plan is full proof. I never got to go all the way with her when I was her patron, but now is my perfect chance. I see her every day now for lessons, even weekends, so if I can persuade her that I've changed or at least get her to like me, then I can get what I didn't get back then. It's full proof. I am so glad that I finally figured a way to get what I want without being suspicious or going to extreme lengths. It's pure genius. I wish I had thought of it in the first place. Oh well, what is done is done and I cannot change the past, nor can the past change me. I just hope that this works quickly because I really do not have the patience to wait forever on her. Oh, yet another marvellous thought has entered my mind. It just helps the process. I wonder how I will achieve it though.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter ten

**Katie's POV**

_I was laid in bed next to someone. My eyes were still closed but I could sense their presence. I automatically assumed it was Jason so I cuddled closer. I heard a satisfied little growl in his throat that made me smile but when I opened my eyes. It wasn't Jason, it was Brandon. I knew I should jump away and run off but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And when I scanned down his body it was gorgeous. Yeah, sure his body was pale but he is a vamp. And I couldn't help it when I ran my hands along his abs and when I got further down, I realised he was naked. I then looked at myself and realised that I was naked as well. But for some reason, it didn't shock or bother me. In fact, it thrilled me in some sense._

_He smiled at me as he leant towards me and connected our lips together. The kiss was long and sweet and hungry. He then slowly kissed off my lips and made his way down my jawline before kissing me neck. I caught my breath when I felt his sharp fangs graze my neck. I then surprised myself when I asked for him to bite me. Just as he was about to sink his fangs in, I sprang awake…_

I was sat up panting and when I looked round in search of a clock I found that it was 11am. I drifted off around 4am, so I've had a good 7 hours sleep. I am so glad I don't have to sleep as often as when I did when I was human. At least this way I won't have to encounter such a dream like that for a while. Why was I dreaming of Brandon? And how come I didn't pull away when I realised it was him? My mind is so muddled up and I feel so many emotions, which is very odd for vamps. I took a deep breath before I got out of bed and had a shower in the hope it would wash away the sin.

After I had dried off and got changed I went downstairs to see that Brandon was stood in the living room talking to Michael. I could see how tense Michael was, so I assumed he wasn't pleased about what Brandon was telling him. I cleared my throat as an indication that I had entered the room and both of them turned to look at me.

"So what's upset you Mikey?" I ask and he just looks at Brandon before turning back to me.

"Sam's busy today. He's on an errand for Amelie and I can't go because I have work. So you're going to have to go by yourself to lesson without an overseer" Michael told me and I just shrugged.

"Whatever" I said before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a sports bottle out the fridge and heating it up.

Once I had drunk my blood I went back into the living room where Brandon was stood waiting. By the looks of it Michael had already left for work but luckily Shane, Claire, Jason and the twins were sat in there talking so I knew Brandon wouldn't pull anything.

"Ready?" he asks and I nod but before we go I give Jase a kiss and I say good-bye to everyone. We got into Brandon's vamp car and we arrived at this small museum I hadn't seen before and I instantly got worried.

"Don't worry. We're having our lesson here today because I feel the need to show you about history and not just talk about it." he tells me and I just roll my eyes. Yeah, he 'feels' the need to show me it. In other words he doesn't want to teach me a lesson I like he just wants to fill my head with crap I will never use again in my life. I didn't want a job that had anything to do with history and I still don't. So what is the point in teaching me it? But I was pleasantly surprised when we walked in and the place was amazing. I was expecting scriptures or something but no. There were models of soldiers and mammoths and dinosaurs. It was amazing and I was actually, to my surprise, really excited about this lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eleven

**Katie's POV**

I was having an amazing time at the museum with Brandon. I never thought I would hear myself say I was enjoying something with Brandon around. But I was. I was actually having loads of fun and I was joking around and he eventually lightened up and joined in. It was fantastic. We then stumbled across an exhibit about Egyptians. I was instantly drawn to some symbols. They were so intricate and complicated that it amazed me as well as intrigued. Brandon came up next to me and he explained some of the symbols to me. He was really intelligent. Why had I never noticed it before? I was astounded by how much he knew, I guess all those years of being a vamp has its advantages.

I looked at Brandon and he looked at me. I didn't know what happened but I suddenly kissed him and he kissed back. It started getting a little bit heated and the next thing I knew I was up against an bare wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. The kiss went on like that for a few minutes before my common sense kicked in and I broke the kiss off. I was looking at him and I felt so guilty. Why did I let that happen? That shouldn't have happened.

"Put me down" I demanded and he did as told and as soon as I touched the floor I was off. I went straight into the girls toilets where I slid down the wall until I was sat down with my knees pulled up into my chest.

I couldn't believe that happened. I cheated on Jase. Okay, it wasn't technically cheating, but I kissed another man (well, vamp) when I was in a serious relationship with the love of my life. But my feelings are so muddled up, I have no idea what's right or wrong anymore. I'm so confused, I need to go home. Right now. I can't be round Brandon anymore, not by myself. I don't want that to happen ever again. But it felt so nice. NO! Don't let him ruin what's left of your life. I shout at myself mentally. He ruined my childhood; I'm not letting him ruin my future as well.

**Brandon's POV**

Just as I thought we were getting somewhere, she takes off. Now I have to find her and make sure she's okay. I hate having the responsibility of that kid. She drives me round the bend. One minute she's kissing me then she runs off? Women… Why can't they ever make up their minds? It's just stupid. I start my look for her, knowing that both Sam and Amelie would kill me if they knew she had run off and I didn't even bother to go find her. I followed in the general direction she had gone and I heard silent sobbing coming from the girls toilets. I knocked lightly on the door, seeing as I am a male and shouldn't be entering the female toilet room. I hear the sobbing stop, so I gently open the door and see her sat on the floor. I stood there at the entry as I watched her. She watched me straight back. I could see the pure confusion mounting on her face, I could also see that hint of lust behind her eyes and I knew that it was for me. Well, at least part of my plan is working. Despite that the other bit is causing me some hassle.

I made a slow movement towards her and when I was stood in front of her, she looked up at me. I offered her my hand and she accepted it. I pulled her to her feet and led her back into the museum. She hadn't said anything and I wasn't going to pressure her just yet. I was quite willing to let her think it over first. But I was pretty sure that I could pull it off whether she came round to the idea of us or not. Jason really never had a chance when I was around. Good thing I only want her for one thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twelve

**Michael's POV**

I was stood in the kitchen (I was on my lunch break), when Katie and Brandon came in from the garage. Katie didn't even see me as she ran straight out the kitchen and I heard her run up the stairs and shut her door.

"What did you do?" I ask Brandon furiously as I shoot accusing daggers at him.

"I haven't done anything. She got a little upset so I brought her back early" he tells me and I could tell that it was only half the truth but I didn't care right now, I needed to go and check on her.

"Don't you go anywhere" I warn him as I use my vamp speed to run out the room and up the stairs to stand in front of what was Eve's room. I knock lightly on the door and I instantly hear the sobbing stop.

"Who is it?" she asks and I could still hear the edge of tears as she spoke.

"Michael. Katie, please let me in" I ask and I hear the door unlock as she opens it and flings herself in my arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as I hug her in the hope to provide some comfort for her.

"It was a mistake" she whispers into my chest and I wondered what she was on about and just as I was about to ask, she plunged on.

"I don't know what happened. We were fine and talking then I kissed him and I don't know why" she sobs into my chest and I tense up as I tighten my grip on her slightly. It's definitely not her fault. He must have done something to lead her on or he tricked her, or something. I know what she's like and I know that she loves Jason with all her heart and wouldn't betray him for that tosser down stairs. Then a thought hits me and I just have to ask.

"Did you guys…do anything more than kiss?" I ask after deciding on how to phrase it. She looks at me mortified before shaking her head wildly.

"I have more common sense than that" she says and I nod before giving her a reassuring smile.

"C'mon. We'll deal with this later, yeah?" I ask and she nods as we walk downstairs and into the living room. I tell her to go sit down while I deal with the weasel in my kitchen. When I go into the kitchen he was still stood there and was looking bored of waiting.

"You fucking lead her on!" I shout at him and he looks at me weird but I could see that he knew what I was on about. If he doesn't talk soon I might kill him, and if I don't then Sam and/or Amelie will.

**Katie's POV**

I was curled up on the sofa hugging a pillow while I listened to Michael and Brandon talking in the kitchen. No one was home but us, I assumed Shane was still at work and Claire was at college. Eve had a day off, so I'm going to predict that she and Jase where doing some brother sister bonding while taking the twins on a walk or something like that. I was glad that they weren't home because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. If they saw me they would ask questions then I would have to tell them everything and I really don't want to do that. I tried to ignore Michael and Brandon's talk and concentrate on the TV that I had switched on, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't think straight. I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out and just forget about everything. I was doing a really good job when I heard a door shut and I heard Michael re-enter the living room. I look up at him and his eyes were flickering between red and blue; that was until they settled on blue. He is really pissed and I know that I'm going to be bombarded with questions. Joys…


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirteen

**Katie's POV  
><strong>I got lucky because just as Michael opened his mouth to speak, Jase and Eve came home with the twins. I stayed sat on the sofa as they entered joking with each other. I looked over at them and as soon as Jase looked at me he saw something was wrong straight away. I could see the glimmer of it in his eyes as he came over to me, passing Rosabell to Michael as he went. He was soon sat next to me with his arms wrapped around me, and the heat radiating off his skin felt nice and it made me miss the heat that we used to share with each other. I no longer possessed heat so it was nice to feel Jason's as it touched my skin.

I held him for dear life as I wished so hard that I could take everything back that happened. But even I knew that I couldn't rewind time and make sure none of this ever happened. However, I did wish and pray that I could because it killed me knowing I did that and if Jase knew it would break his heart. But he needed to know, he deserves the truth. A true relationship can only be built on truth and I don't want to break that. I love him too much for that and lying will only make it worse, not better.

"Jase, I need to talk to you" I admit and he looks at me curiously before nodding. I take a deep breath as I take him upstairs and out of earshot. I'm sure they can handle the twins for a little bit while I talk to Jase.

I take him into the bedroom and I get him to sit on the bed. He looks at me worried as I fiddle with my thumbs trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Jase, I need to tell you something but please remember how much I love you" I tell him and he nods while he looks even more worried.

"I don't know how it happened but I kissed Brandon. Jason you have to believe me when I say that I didn't do it on purpose and it meant nothing and it was only a kiss" I plead to him and he takes it all in. I see the huge frown on his face and I can see the hurt and anger staining his face. He doesn't even look at me as he gets up and leaves the room. I feel the tears falling down my cheeks as several scenarios come to mind and they all involve Jase leaving me over it.

**Jason's POV**

She kissed him. She kissed the vamp that abused her as a child and has tried to hurt her on numerous occasions. Maybe she was lead on, because even I know that she would never kiss him. She doesn't even like him. I love her enough to know that she wouldn't do it voluntarily. But I can't be sure of that, I just feel so confused that I have no idea on how I'm supposed to think. She means the world to me but can I let this one go. It was only once and she did say that she had no idea how it happened. I shove it all away while I try to relax a bit first, that's why I left her in there. I needed to think by myself and I needed to consider what she's told me as well as what my heart and brain think is best. I hope that I can forgive her because I love her so much. But if I forgive her, I need to give Brandon a piece of my mind. No body kisses my girl but me.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fourteen

**Katie's POV**

I hadn't talked to Jason in a few days; I guess he was still trying to think all of it through. I'm not going to rush him, it was my fault and I will totally understand if he wants to leave me. Yeah, sure it might break my heart into a million pieces that may never get rebuilt again, but I can't blame him for it. I'd also stopped the lessons with Brandon, Amelie doesn't know yet and I had no intentions of telling her. I have my reasons and if she demands to know them, I'll tell her. She'll probably scold me whereas Sam will scold Brandon. All these thoughts were in my head as I sat in the secret room reading my book.

It was a paranormal book and it was keeping me busy and out of the way. I had the twins up here with me and they were sleeping on their changing mats next to me. No way was I letting them out of my sight. I also had a stock of baby bottles up here with me, as well as pacifiers and nappies. At least I will always have them. No one in the world can take my precious babies from me. They're my flesh and blood and I won't let anyone take them or separate us. Not even Jason. I knew I couldn't hide up here forever and that point was proven when I heard the door open and then shut with a soft click. Next thing I knew I had Michael stood in front of me looking like a man on a mission.

"You're not staying here. C'mon, I'm taking you guys out for a little bit" he tells me and I give him a weird look.

"Michael, I am not taking the twins out at, what, like 10 o'clock at night" I tell him firmly and he gets that little smile.

"We're not hanging round outside. I thought we could go see Sam for a little bit. He's been going on about how he hasn't seen you or the twins in a while" he tells me.

"And you" I point out and he hands it to me. He was right; Sam hadn't seen me, Michael or the twins in a while. Michael's been busy with his music career; I've had my hands full with Brandon, Jase and the twins. And well, I haven't had time to take the twins over to see him and he hasn't come here to see them, so what can I do?

Michael picks up Rosabell before heading down the stairs towards the door but I laugh because he forgot to press the open button. I quickly pick up Freddie and press the button before following him out the room and out the house to his car. We got the twins strapped in safely before we got in and Michael started driving to Sam's. I hope Sam doesn't mind us dropping in on him like this. Then again, Michael's probably already told him that we were coming to see him. But despite me looking forward to seeing my dad, I still can't help but think of Jason and whether he will forgive me, or leave me.

**Brandon's POV**

I have recently had some spare time on my hands due to Katie refusing my lessons. I can't say that I'm too surprised; I was actually expecting her not to do them for a little bit. But I can almost guarantee that as soon as Jason forgives her she'll be back doing the lessons and she will once again be back in my reach. I'm so close to achieving my goal, but that boy keeps getting in the way. Not only does he get in the way but she keeps seeing the wrongs of what's happening rather than the rights. I need to try and manipulate her mind to fit in with my plans, otherwise this may not work and I really want it to work.


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifteen

**Sam's POV**

I heard a knock at my door and when I opened it I was over joyed to see Michael, Katie and the twins stood there. I hastily let them in and they went into the living room while I shut and locked the door. When I went in I noticed that they had placed the twins' car seats down and Michael was checking them while Katie came over to me and hugged me.

"I missed you dad" she tells me and I feel my heart melt because this is the first time she has ever called me dad.

"You called me dad" I point out and she smiles at me.

"You deserved the title, you've done so much for me and I'm glad you're my dad" she says and I hug her back feeling so cheerful that I never wanted it to stop.

"Where's Jason?" I ask as we go over to Michael and the twins and I see a glimmer of tears in her eyes but she quickly blinks them away.

"We had a bit of a falling out" she admits as she sits down. And I thought that my cheerful mood couldn't be wrecked.

"What was it about?" I ask and she just shakes her head. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it but it was obvious Michael knew as he hugged her. He whispered something in her ear and she got a little smile before she picked up Freddie and passed him to me.

"I believe there's some serious bonding needed between us all" she tells me and I laugh slightly as I sit in my chair with my youngest grandson (Michael being the oldest).

**Jason's POV**

I can't believe I've stayed away from her and my children for this long. I hate it but I need to clear my mind and think about it all. And I can't do that if I'm around her, she distracts me. And it's only because I love her that I'm staying away for a little bit, I'll go back eventually I just need to think clearly and have some time alone for now. I mean how else do you deal with your girlfriend (who's the love of your life) kissing another man (well, vamp) and it was the one who's caused her so much misery. But it was only a kiss, she even told me it was just a kiss and she would never lie to me. So I guess it's not that bad but it still hurt knowing that she kissed someone else. Okay, sure it's not a big deal really but I love her and knowing that hurts both my heart and my pride.

I can't hide away forever, it's not even that big of a deal and I could see how much she regretted it when she told me. I could see how much she hated herself over it; her eyes always gave away how she was feeling. I don't know if it's just me who sees it, but all the evidence I need is in her eyes. And I need to forgive her, it was a mistake and if Brandon was involved then he would have manipulated her somehow. I don't know how but he has and when I find out I will stake his ass. I take a deep breath as I prepare to return back to the Glass house where she and the twins are probably sat waiting for me. I've left them on their own for a few days and I really wish I hadn't. I regret that but I had to do it for my own sanity. I needed to think it through in my own time and way. She'll understand, I know she will because she loves me just as much as I love her.


	16. Chapter 16

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter sixteen

**Katie's POV**

When we arrived back at the Glass house after our little bonding session with dad, I heard voices and a little bit of laughter. I automatically assumed it was Eve, Claire and Shane as me and Michael took the twins upstairs. I didn't know what to do now that I was back and returning to an empty bedroom that Jason no longer inhabited. I missed him so much and I feel as if I'm being ripped apart by his absence. It was my fault though; I caused this. Now I need to deal with it, especially when the twins are involved. I take them out of their car seats and set them in their Moses baskets, well I would have put Rosabell in hers but she decided that she was hungry. I looked at Michael pleadingly and he nodded with a small smile as he left the room to go warm up Rosabell's milk bottle.

By the time someone had passed me Rosabell's bottle she was crying softly but she stopped as soon as I put the tip of the bottle against her mouth. She instantly started to drink and when I turned my head to thank whoever had brought me the bottle, because it wasn't Michael seeing as they had a heartbeat, I found that it was Jason. He had come back, or had he. Maybe he had just come back to tell me it's over and thought that he would just give me the bottle to make the break up seem less painful. But when I got a better look at him he was smiling at me and Rosabell.

"You know I love you guy's right" he tells me as he sits behind me and kisses my neck before lying down on the bed and watching us.

"I know you do, and I'm sorry. I thought you had left us for good, that I was no longer…" I didn't get to finish the sentence as a few tears formed in my eyes and I got a lump in my throat. I took a deep breath and just pretended I hadn't said anything as I burped Rosabell. I laid her in her Moses basket and she instantly dozed off. I felt some warm arms wrap around me and a soft breath against my ear.

"You thought you were no longer what?" he whispers and I just wipe away a tear as I sit on the bed and away from him. I loved him and I was so thankful he was back, but I was scared that if I looked at him I would burst into tears of happiness.

"That I was no longer wanted by you. That I was just some slut or something" I admit and when I glance up I can see the pure shock on his face as he comes over and crouches down in front of me.

"Your right, I don't want you. I need you. I will always need you and you're not a slut. You need to stop putting yourself down. This" he says as he grabs my arms and points to my scar that was left by Dean and Ian.

"Means nothing. They were jealous that I had you and people cared about you. So being the twats that they are they wanted to hurt you, both physical and mentally. You can't let them win that, I couldn't stop them from hurting you physically but I will stop them from hurting you mentally because you don't deserve that. You've been through so much that all I want to do is protect you; no matter what. And I forgive you, it was only a kiss and I could see how much you regretted it in those beautiful blue eyes of yours" he tells me and I just fling myself in his arms as soon as his mini speech is over. He loves me, and he even admitted that he will never be able to stop loving me. I just hope that I don't hurt him again, and if I did, that I don't hurt him worser than I did now.


	17. Chapter 17

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seventeen

**Katie's POV**

I woke up cuddled to Jason as I listened to the soft thumping of his heart. I was lovely and relaxed, well that was until Jason started talking.

"I think you should start your lessons back with Brandon" he tells me and I tense up as I sit up and stare at him.

"Look, I hate him just as much as anyone, if not more, but you need to finish the rest of your education and if he's the one to teach you then you should do it" I just stared at him in horror. Why would he want me to go back to lessons with Brandon? He was the reason me and Jase fought. I was about to protest but he beat me to it.

"No arguing Katie. You're going to do your lessons but I'm going to make sure that there is always a vamp with you guys. Preferably one you know. And if he tries anything like that again, I will stake his ass." He tells me confidently and I just sigh knowing that I wouldn't win.

It couldn't be that bad though could it? I mean, if it makes Jase happy then maybe I should. But if I do go back he's going to get a good ranting from me. I will not stand for that anymore, he needs to know that he is not my friend and he can't make me feel like that. He can't change how I feel. But neither can I and even I know that there's a spark there. I guess that's why I'm so scared of going back to lessons, I'm scared that the spark will still be there and I'll get pulled into it. I don't want that to happen, he has tortured and hurt me all my life and now suddenly there's this lust in me. The lust that attracts me to him. It's just so spontaneous this feeling that I can't handle it. What if I end up giving into it and I end up cheating on Jason properly? I can't let that happen, I will die before that happens. Die properly and permanently, that is.

**Brandon's POV**

I have just received a call and apparently Katie will be restarting her lessons with me. I knew that she would come back; I'm at such an advantage now that I could easily manipulate her into my biddings. I can tell that she feels something for me, whether it's lust or something along those lines, I definitely know it's nothing negative as she was the one to start the kiss before. I must say that she is a remarkable kisser, that could come in handy later on. Back to my original plan, it could be ruined due to us having to have a permanent overseer. I think that I may choose some lessons that involve proximity to be close, and I'm sure I can work around the overseer. They hold no problem for me, especially if it's one that I know and can easily persuade. However, even I don't think it will be, but there is always the hope.

She won't be starting her lessons until tomorrow which is fine by me. It gives me plenty of time to find out who our overseer is and to see if I can somehow get them to leave. If I can gain her trust and make her believe that I care for her in one way or another, it will make my job ten times easier. All I want is one thing which will cover the cost of the humiliation she caused me all those years ago. She is a child that I won't stand for. You show me up, I want payback, whether it is full if pain or pleasure. In this case pleasure, although I was always taught not to mix business (these lessons) with pleasure (my plan for her). I guess that in this case it is acceptable.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you Atescolifewithatwinandmonkey for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eighteen

**Katie's POV**

_**5 days later…**_

I woke up to a smell that I was sure wasn't there when I went to sleep. I sat up and the smell was recognisable but wasn't quite familiar. I got out and followed it to the bathroom, I listened and I could hear a heartbeat that was going slightly faster than normal. I opened the door quietly, seeing as they left the door unlocked, and when I went in I got a shock. I saw Jase stood there over the sink with a knife with blood on it. I stared at the sharp object and then at him. I was so glad that I had actually drunk something before I went to bed, otherwise there could have been a problem.

"Jase, what are you doing?" I demand and I startle him causing him to drop the knife into the sink.

"Nothing I was just…um…." he stumbled out as he turned to face me. I scowled at him as I walked forward, I recognised the smell of the blood, it was his. I looked him directly in the eyes and I could see and hear him swallow.

"Why did you have a knife? And why is it covered in your blood?" I demand and I see him thinking. I quickly lose my temper. Even I know what he was doing with it. I grab his arm and slide his sleeve up, taking an unnecessary gasp at the cuts. Some old and there at the bottom a brand new, freshly cut one. I drop his arm as I step away from him. I could see him trying to get me to understand with his eyes. But I didn't understand. Why was he cutting? Was his life really that bad that he had to turn to this!

I could feel a tear prickle at the corner of my eye, but I blink it away. I look straight at him as he pulls his sleeve down covering the evidence of his self-harming.

"Why are you cutting?" I ask in a small voice. I could hear the concern in my own voice but I was unsure as to whether he noticed or not.

"I…um…it's just that" he started but I got impatient and instead of listening I interrupted him.

"Is it me? The twins? Are we the ones causing you to do this!" I shout as I grab his arm again and pull the sleeve up, once again revealing his cuts.

"No! It's not the twins. It's him! It's you kissing him!" he screams straight back and I feel the tears I had tried so hard to hold back let lose.

"You know that was a mistake. If I could reverse time I would. But it's obvious I mean nothing to you, or if I do it's not good enough for you to have to turn to this to cope" I tell him as I turn my back and run out the bathroom. I needed to get out of here. I need to clear my head, so I went against all judgments and grabbed my phone so I could call Brandon. At least if I go to his I will be away from this. I'll be able to think. I'll be able to stop Jase from hurting. I caused him to do that, and right now I feel like dying. In fact I would happily kill myself, but the twins need me and not even Jase's stupidity can stop me from caring for them. As I get into the kitchen I decide against calling him, but instead just heading over to his. It was a dark day and the clouds were black and gloomy. They were hiding the sun from us, so I would be fine to head over there. I just hope that he will let me stay there until I can get everything sorted in my head.

I open the back door and quickly use my vamp speed to head over there. Luckily it stayed dark and gloomy and the sun never appeared. If you looked you would think it was late at night with how dark it was. When I arrive I knock on the door and when Brandon answers he quickly motions me inside. When he closed the door I could see the curiosity in his eyes as to why I was here. And for some strange reason, I feel as though I had made the correct decision to come here.


	19. Chapter 19

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nineteen

**Katie's POV**

"Katie, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Today's your day off as I recall" he starts but he stops when he notices the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he motions me to his sofa. I sat down and frantically wiped at my eyes. I wasn't going to cry over this. If he wants to be stupid and over reactive and hurt himself, then it's his decision. But I'm the one that lead him to do it…

"It's…It's nothing, really. I was hoping that we could have a lesson today. I need something to help clear my mind a little" I tell him and he smiles while inclining his head.

"What lesson do you wish for me to teach you?" he asks as he sits down next to me, I didn't flinch when he did.

It felt alright having him sat next to me, I didn't feel threatened, I didn't feel scared. That spark was still there but I chose to ignore it, right now I just wanted to have a lesson or two before I go back home to face Jason.

"Can we learn some more about history? I really enjoyed our trip to the museum" I admit but then instantly blush when I realise that I had kissed him there. It was that day that began all these problems me and Jase were suffering from. Brandon smiled at me as he got up and collected me a notepad, pen and a history book.

**Jason's POV**

Why did I let her go? I shouldn't have let her go. I've upset her and all I can do is just sit here while she's wondered off somewhere. I don't even know where she is and it scares me. What if someone hurts her? But she's a vampire, surely she would be fine. She's a big girl I'm sure she can defend for herself. Anyway, it's her fault that I'm self-harming. She makes me feel so many emotions that it over whelms me and the only way I can even remotely deal with it is by cutting. I know that I should really just talk to someone instead but I don't like opening myself up to people. It's not my thing. I guess I could open up to Katie, but I'm actually scared that she may judge me and that I might upset her.

_But she's upset you…_ I remind myself. But she didn't know, she even told me that she hated herself for it. That she didn't mean for it to happen and that if she could rewind time, she would. Maybe I should just man up and accept that. Open myself up to her. Stop this stupid cutting. Yeah, it was great for the exhilaration, but I actually fear myself when I do it. Hey, me that great psycho Jason is getting scared of himself due to his self-harming. Me, the psycho, is in love with someone and he can't even open himself up to her. For Christ's sake I have children with her! Children that will one day call me daddy. I'm a father and I'm in a serious relationship. I need to stop this stupidity and realise that I need her as much as she needs me. As much as the twins need me.

The twins. I should really go and check on them. I know that they're fine because they're sleeping peacefully but there in the bedroom in their Moses baskets and I'm in sat on the floor on the landing, scolding myself for letting her run off. I mean, what if she doesn't come back? I wouldn't be able to live without her... I need her but I'm going to have to phone her later because right now I need to check the twins. They're my main priority right now and as soon as I'm sure they're fine, I will phone Katie and pray that she actually answers and that she will come home. We need to talk.


	20. Chapter 20

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty

**Katie's POV**

I walk through the doors of the Glass house after a great time at Brandon's. I never thought I would say this but I actually enjoyed our history lesson. I usually hate history but it seems that I actually enjoyed it this time, which is really strange for me. As soon as I walk in I get hit with the smell of blood and I instantly remember I hadn't drank any in a while. I tried to switch my senses off as I walked towards the kitchen to get some blood; I didn't want to hurt anyone by biting them did i? I walk in and I regret it as I see Jase cleaning the blood off of the knife I saw him using earlier. There on his arm was a fresh cut; I tried to fight my instincts as I howled myself back into the living room. I need to calm down and breathe.

I still felt shaky when Eve came in; I quickly took off past her and upstairs into the bathroom where I shut the door. I need to get some blood but I can't get downstairs while there's all that fresh blood walking around. Grr, I'm even starting to think like a vamp. Since when did I refer to them as fresh blood walking? I feel so frustrated and it makes me wonder how the hell Michael managed to handle this. It's like torture to me. Then someone just walks in and I realise it's Jase, of course I started to panic but Jason being Jason he didn't think nothing of it and came straight up to me. I tried to tell him to get back but he wouldn't. He just kept talking and then the next thing I know I've bitten him.

When I came to my sense I quickly let go and he fell to the floor unconscious. Of course I immediately screamed and Mikey came in took one look at Jase before looking me. I was crying all over again; I had just done the one thing I never wanted to do to him. I bit him, I drank from him. What if he dies because I drank too much? Just as Michael started to phone for an ambulance I ran at full vamp speed out of the house and back to Brandon's. I figured Brandon would know what to do and at least while I'm there I can clear my mind. I feel as if I can talk to him, as if he's my friend. And right now a friend is exactly what I wanted.

When I got there Brandon didn't seem surprised to see me at all. In fact he let me straight in and lead me to his sofa where he hugged me. Telling me everything was going to be fine. That it wasn't my fault what happened.

"How did you know?" I whisper between sobs.

"Michael phoned me asking me to keep an eye out for you because you ran out. I assumed you had bitten someone and that's not your fault. It's just how our instincts work" he explains and I snuggle closer to his chest as I let my tears fall. I thought this was what I wanted, I thought I wanted to come and see Brandon. But suddenly I didn't like the way his arm was wrapped around my waist, I didn't like how he kissed my temple. I just didn't like it full stop. When I tried to move he tightened his grip. Of course I had to be the one person to drop myself in this. I tried again but the next thing I know he has me pinned under him. With me being a younger vamp I was much weaker than he was so I couldn't get him off. I felt the tears speed up more as I felt his hand slide down my body.


	21. Chapter 21

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Sam's POV**

I got that feeling that something was wrong. It felt like a distress call, but surely it can't be. It is impossible for anyone to feel a distress call, or to feel danger or anything like that. But I've felt all those things, and if I do feel them it's usually to do with Katie. Katie…

"Amelie, is Katie still at the Glass house?" I ask my lover and she shakes her head at me.

"No, Michael phoned earlier saying that she took off. She couldn't control her instincts due to lack of blood and she ended up biting and partly draining Jason" she informs me. I nod as I quickly head out into the night. I know she needs me I can feel it, but I just don't know where I would find her. My best bet would be to check with Brandon first. Maybe he's seen or heard from her.

**Katie's POV**

"Brandon, please don't do this" I beg as I repeatedly get flashbacks from my past. I don't want this to happen, I thought he had changed. I thought he was my friend. How stupid am I to even believe that. I close my eyes tightly shut as I continue to thrash around, trying my hardest to throw him off. No matter how hard I tried though, I just couldn't shift him. I couldn't get him to move. Just as I thought to give up, I heard a knock on the door and I took that as my opportunity. So I screamed as loud as I could, that was until Brandon covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up" he hisses at me, but by then it was too late as the door crashed onto the floor.

The next bit was a blur to me but from what I could make out, someone grabbed Brandon off of me and threw him onto the floor. Then somebody staked his heart. He wasn't dead but it was enough to immobilise him for now. I looked up from my shaking body to see Sam stood there staring at me with such concern in his eyes. He came over to me and held me close telling me that none of this is my fault and I shouldn't beat myself up over it. When I had calmed down enough that I wasn't shaking any more, Sam pulled his phone out and called for Amelie but apparently she was busy and would send someone else to deal with Brandon.

"Dad, I want to go home. Please" I beg and he nods as he helps me up and takes me out into the night.

We had a quiet walk back to the Glass house and when we walked in I could instantly hear heart beats. Three to be exact. I didn't want them to know I was here so I tried to run for the stairs but before I could even make it I ended up just collapsing on the floor where I cried my eyes out. Everything had just hit me, and hard. I couldn't control myself any more, I felt as if I was failing, as if I didn't belong in this world anymore. Suddenly I felt someone sit next to me and pull me onto their lap where they held me. I didn't know who it was but I didn't care. It just felt great to be held like this, Jase used to hold me like this before everything changed; before I changed.

I had my head buried in their chest and that's when I realised there was no heartbeat. Whoever was holding me was a vamp. Like I said before though, I just didn't care; it felt nice to have someone hold me and comfort me. My life recently has been so shit that I'm amazed I'm still bothering to live it. What actually made me look up at the person holding me was when they spoke those three magical words in my ear.

"I love you" he whispered softly. I looked up then and saw that it was Jase who had me. I felt my heart reach out to him but then it all came crashing down. He was a vampire.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I'm so sorry Jase I didn't mean to get you turned into this" I told him as I motioned to his body.

"This isn't your fault, Katie. I was recovering fine in hospital, I chose to be changed. I hated the idea of you suffering this on your own; I wanted to be there for you forever. And now I can be…That is if you'll let me" he says softly. I wipe at my eyes frantically as I nod my head in agreement. This is exactly what I wanted. No I didn't want this… I needed this. I needed Jase to be with me forever otherwise what's the point in life? He smiled at me as he kissed me deeply and I knew right there and then, that my life was complete and the bad guy was going to be killed. My life was perfect.

**AN: Sorry for the rubbish chapter but I wasn't quite feeling the vibe with this story that I once did. So this is the last chapter and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone xx**


End file.
